tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Reaper
'''Task Force Reaper '''is a private military company and a vigilante organization in the TACITUS series. Under the command of Brandon Hitchcock, the organization's main goal is to bring criminals to justice by ensuring that they "reap what they sow" (the main reason that forms the group's namesake). Overview Task Force Reaper is a network of ordinary people (both civilian and ex-military) who are passionate about justice and desire to see criminals brought to justice. To that end, Reaper members dedicate themselves to accomplishing what the legal system sometimes fails to do. In short, Reapers are focused on "ensuring the bad guy doesn't get away with his crimes." Ideology The ideology of Task Force Reaper seems to be based primarily on Darwinism and Natural Selection. Reapers see criminals as a separate species, a "lower race" of humans that has corrupted the Earth by causing an imbalance in nature between the so-called "good people" (law abding citizens) and the evil people (the criminals) and need to be eradicated in order to fix the imbalance they cause in nature. In the eyes of the Reapers, criminals do not deserve to live and must die to ensure that nature stays balanced. In addition, they seem to have a rather distorted version of the justice system and how justice works: if things normally considered criminal activity are done against criminals themselves, the acts should not be considered illegal. Structure Task Force Reaper is divided at least three several main sub-divisions: *The Paramilitary Force-This makes up the majority of PMCs and field operatives in the organization *Neo-Patriot Front-Task Force Reaper's cyber-operations division. *Red Bison-Task Force Reaper's sleeper cell network. Known members *Brandon Hitchcock *Ellie Cohen *Vinnie Crosby *Svetlana Karpova *Sandy Martin *Trent Bowen *Nikolai Kalinin *Alexis Gould (2018-Present) *Natalya Fashkova (2017-Present) *Harriett Marquart (2018-Present) *Kathleen Barrett (2018-Present) *Olivia Truesdale (2018-Present) *Yvonne Mott (2018-Present) *Diane Mack (Unofficial, ally) *Tabitha Galbraith (2017-Present) Service Record Task Force Reaper has one of the highest kill records out of any of the organizations present in the TACITUS series, with Shadow Force and Nether Company following close behind them. Since its foundation in 2016, it is believed that Task Force Reaper has killed over 31,641 people (a death toll that is still growing as of 2017-2018). Acts of vigilante justice *2016-Operation Neptune: A joint operation between the Reapers and TACITUS agents to find and rescue Amber Young, an old crush of Derek Westbrook and an old high school friend of Vinnie Crosby *2016-Operation Blowtorch: A search-and-rescue mission; the Reapers are deployed to the Democratic Empire of Korea to save a stranded West Roman Air Force pilot before she can be captured by the Democratic Empire of Korea. *Spring, 2017-Operation Salem: The Reapers are deployed to Europe to dismantle a human trafficking ring with ties to a terrorist group known as New Dawn. *Summer, 2017-Operation Lone Wolf: Task Force Reaper is deployed to Asia to dismantle yet another human trafficking ring, this time with assistance from the St. Petersburg Saboteurs and Justus Barus. *Early 2018-Task Force Reaper participates in World War III. Controversy Task Force Reaper has attracted quite a lot of controversy regarding how they fight enemies, with many accusing the organization of violating international law using their unorthodox fighting methods. Category:Factions